Parallel program is more difficult to write than sequential ones. There are many approaches of parallel framework in recent decades. The popular ones are CILK™, CILK™Plus, Intel®Threading Building Blocks (TBB), OpenMP® and others. These parallel frameworks provide extended library and runtime support for C/C++ language and can achieve performance improvement in many aspects. However, most of the data structures used in the above parallel programming frameworks are still traditional common ones. Some of them provide parallel data structure solutions, but these approaches are all bundled to certain runtime systems with fixed implementation. The performance of some of these solutions is often poor. Furthermore, it is difficult to debug these systems for parallel programming.